The Right Spot
by berrywoman
Summary: After talking to Rebekah at the prom Klaus goes to Tyler's house to see how Caroline is doing since Stefan told him she left early. Klaus knocks at the door and Caroline answers. She has a mix of fear and a pleasant surprise, it's hard for her to read his expression since she never knows what he'll do. Is he there to see her? Or is it just part of one of his evil plans?


_After talking to Rebekah at the prom Klaus goes to Tyler's house to see how Caroline is doing since Stefan told him she left early. Klaus knocks at the door and Caroline answers. She has a mix of fear and a pleasant surprise, it's hard for her to read his expression since she never knows what he'll do. Is he there to see her? Or is it just part of one of his evil plans?_

- Hello, Caroline. - Klaus' voice was trembling and he looked scared of her reaction.  
- Klaus. What are you doing here? - said Caroline suspicious.  
- I wanted to see you in the dress I gave you. I believe I have that right. - said him with a inocent smile on his face.  
Caroline loved that smile, was the same he gave her when he told her the hummingbird story. That was the real Klaus, she knew that.  
He made a move like if he was about to come inside and Caroline said:  
- You can't come in, it's Matt's house now. It's ok, I need to take a walk anyway. - Caroline smiled.  
She took his arm and they walked to the garden, some memories came back to them both and they looked at each other and laughed. It was ironic to share a moment on Tyler's house and they knew it. No words needed.  
They got to the same bench where they had champagne before and Klaus asked her how the ball was.  
- Oh, let me see. Elena tried to kill April and Bonnie and then she tried to kill Elena and now she's missing and Silas hurted Stefan and Damon. But I'm not feeling sorry for him. - said her with a sassy smile on her face.  
- So why were you so obsessed about this ball? You can have a hundred balls, you know? - asked Klaus.  
- I feel like this is my last human trace. I've tried to act like a human since I became a vampire, I know I can't do that for too long. I know I'll have to say goodbye to all the normal conventions so I just wanna have one last human day before I embrace my vampire side for good.  
Caroline continued:  
- So I thought having the perfect dress would make the perfect night but instead it was a fiasco.  
Klaus got up and put forth his hand. He looked very dashing, Caroline noticed. But she didn't undertand what he was doing. So Klaus said:  
- Come on, you deserve at least your dance.  
- There's no music. - said Caroline a little nervous.  
- I'm disappointed love, use your vampire abilities and you'll find music. - said Klaus  
Caroline could hear then in the distance music playing, she couldn't tell which song was it but sounded like some jazz from the 1920's, very similar to the one her and Klaus danced at the ball. She took his hand and they started to dance. Caroline started to feel nervous with the approach of her body to Klaus, she didn't want him to notice, she knew he could read it on her eyes, he always could. So she pressed his cheek against his. Klaus noticed Caroline's mood was different and he decided to take the moment. His hand that was in the center of her back started to slide down until it reached her hips, Klaus' will was to keep going and caress her thighs and engage her body on his but he knew he couldn't. He knew he'd let her take the first move.  
Klau's hand's movement had an effect on her, as his hands moved she felt a wave of heat and pleasure that traveled her body and concentrated on her innes thighs. The fact her chest was against his wasn't helping, she thought if he'd notice if her niples were hard, she guessed he couldn't because of the dress but the image of him ripping her dress and sucking her niples crossed her mind.  
Caroline lost the control, she started to move her hands to Klaus' back, pressing her cheek to feel his beard and his breath on her neck, she could notice his mouth was half oppened and all she wanted was him to kiss her neck hard. She took her hand off his back and moved to his chest and pushed him. Klaus tought she'd walk away but she didn't. She stayed her for a few seconds staring at him, her hair was messy already and her eyes said she was ready to do something evil.  
Caroline turned around and Klaus was sure she'd walk away. Instead she stayed on back to him, started to unzip the dress and take it off, when the dress was on her waist she turned again and stared at him.  
- I think it's time to return your dress. -she said with a dangerous look in her eyes.  
That was the evil Caroline look and Klaus haven't seen it before, he was shocked and impressed, almost scared, he never expected a reaction like that.  
Caroline bite her lips and never stop looking at his eyes and finished removing the dress. She only looked away when she noticed a change on Klaus, his dick was hard and she couldn't help but feeling proud that it was all for her. She gave a sexy smile that he gave back, she took off her bra revealing her breats which Klaus looked with joy, she was much more beautiful than he imagined and at this moment he couldn't control himself anymore, he started to touch his dick with vigorous movements.  
- Put it out. - Caroline said.  
Wisely, Klaus obeyed and oppened his zipper and put his dick out.  
- Touch it for me. - ordered Caroline.  
Klaus had no problem in doing what she wanted but he wanted to have some control too. So he said:  
- You first, love.  
Caroline laughed of his audacity, she was glad he was enjoying the game. She removed her panties bending her body seductively. Then she lay down on the bench and oppened her legs, she started to touch herself, starting with her niples, moving her hands to her tights until she got on her pussy, her other hand kept ruinning all over her body, thights, breats, neck...it was like she wanted to feel all at once. But it wasn't enough, she wanted more.  
- Come on, I want you to taste me. - said Caroline.  
Klaus seemed paralized, that moment was so beautiful that he didn't want it to end but the expectation of tasting her seemed so much better, he took his shirt off and got on his knees slowly and touched her hips placing her feet over his shoulders. Caroline could feel his mouth getting closer and even before he started she released a deep high moan. Klaus finally started to lick her in small, fast and quick movements what made Caroline got so horny that she arched her back and grabbed her hair oppening her mouth wide open like trying to get air. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing got short, she could feel her all body pulsing on Klaus' tongue's rhythm.  
Secure that the teasing was working Klaus stopped a few times to check her face and the vision of her losing her mind by his touch was heaven for him, it was time to take it to the next level so he started to make deep movements with his tongue putting it all inside of her.  
- Make me cum, Klaus. Hard. All over us. - screamed Caroline.  
Proud of his achievement Klaus said:  
- Did I hit a spot your boyfriend hasn't, love?  
Caroline couldn't help but laugh and said "Shut up!". She never felt that way before, wouldn't even be fair to compare him to Tyler but with Klaus she wasn't ashamed of anything, she could do the craziest thing that came to her head and he wouldn't judge her, Tyler didn't even liked to see her vampire face.  
Klaus got up, removed his pants and said with his most evil look:  
- It's your time now, sweetheart.  
Caroline got on her knees and crawled like a cat licking her lips in antecipation for what she was about to experience. Klaus' body was spectacular and the vision of him standing in front of her made her even more excited, she knew her life wouldn't be the same again.  
She stared at Klaus' dick that was completely hard for her. She licked the tip like if it was a popsicle what made Klaus throw his head back and scream of pleasure, it was so intense that his wolf face appearead for a moment. Caroline faced it like a personal task, she was dedicated to give him the best experience possible. Klaus wasn't discrete about it, he took Caroline's hair gently to help showing her how he liked it, and she understood the message, every sinuous movement was her trying to explore his body the best way possible. He couldn't take it anymore and begged her to stop.  
- You better stop now Care if you don't want to be splashed on your face, I can't control myself anymore.  
Caroline looked up directly on his eyes, gave him a seductive smile and continued, she increased the pressure and rhythm, she wanna make him lose control. It worked. In a matter of seconds he came releasing a high noise that continued for a few seconds, twisting his body, bending to get closer to her, Caroline pressed her hands against his tights hard and her nails cut his skin a little bit. She got all dirty and she didn't mind. It actually made her feel powerful.  
Caroline wasn't done yet so she walked back to the bench while she grabbed Klaus' by his dick to make him be on the top of her.  
- Come on, I want to feel your body on the top of mine. - Caroline said.  
There was no need to say anything else, Caroline expression changed and now she wanted intimacy, the time to play was over, she wanted to feel loved, look in Klaus' eyes and know that he loved her. It didn't mean it had to be nice and sweet. Klaus noticed that look and was very gentle to her, kissing her with such passion that felt he was in pain and he was, the felt such a strong feeling, like if his heart was about to explode, kissing her was a strong and vulnerable experience but Caroline didn't want only that, she still wanted the hot hybrid sex that she knew he could do it. Then she said:  
- I'm not a princess Klaus, I want you to fuck me like you do your whore witches.  
He got the message and started fucking her the hardest he could and that's exactly what she wanted, she stared at him and started to admire his body, caressing his neck and chest with a big smile on her face, she took him by his necklace and made him get closer so she could kiss him.  
- I'm yours, Klaus. - she whispered.  
He oppened his mouth wide oppened with pleasure, with their faces touching so he could watch her do the same expression, he grabbed her hip making her sit on his lap to end with her on the top, he wanted to see his queen with all her beauty, with the refletion of the moon on her hair, he wanted to see her hips dictating their love, like if she was responsible for define how big their feelings for each other are by the dance she was doing with her body. Caroline got the closer she could to him, and moved her hips back and forward feeling his dick all inside of her, she hugged him moaning very loud and saying his name over and over again. Klaus put his two hands on her ass massaging her what made she scream even harder. It's was her time and she released a scream that Klaus followed next but she didn't stop, she continued the movements for a few more minutes in a slower pace.  
- Having a hard time to let go, love? - asked Klaus  
- I just want to feel you inside of me a little more. - she said with a mix of pain and pleasure.  
She finally got up and they lied down in the grass for a few minutes, they were still both naked, very close to each other, Klaus passed his arm around her neck reaching her left breast that he continued to caress. They looked at the moon and didn't say anything, then she lied on the top of him, making their bodies touch completely from head to toe.  
Some kids start to show up for the after party and she got up and said:  
- Get me out of here. And Klaus...don't call me a nice girl ever again.  
Klaus put his clothes on and his jacked on her, they left her dress there and walked together toward his house.


End file.
